And so it goes
by Alliegirl
Summary: A collection of LoVe drabbles & short stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** And so it goes

**Author:** alliegirl

**Rating: G-R**

**Summary:** This is a collection of LoVe drabbles and short stories

**Author's Note:** This'll just be where I put random short LoVe stories I pen.

**Author's Note2:** This was written in response to one of my own prompts that I left at comment_fic (on LJ)

**Prompt:** Veronica Mars, Veronica/Logan, First time saying "I love you."

After hearing the news about what had happened to Veronica, Logan had driven around town for a few hours, waiting for the rage burning through him to cool to a manageable level. It was nearly 1am before he made it to the Mars apartment. Yes, it was late –or early- but he had to see her, touch her, and know that she was alright. Besides, he knew Keith Mars and there was no way the man would be getting any sleep tonight.

Raising his had Logan gave three quick knocks to the door, moments later it opened and he was standing face to face with Veronica's father. Keith regarded him for a long moment before sighing and stepping aside.

After closing the door Keith turned to Logan and gestures down the hall. "She's in her room, but the doctors said she should get some sleep so-"

"I won't be long," Logan assured the older man, making his way to Veronica's room.

He entered the room, quietly approaching Veronica's bed. She lay curled up on her side with Backup resting protectively behind her. After giving the dog a quick pat on the head he kneeled down in front of Veronica. His gaze immediately went to the cut just below her left eyebrow and the ugly bruise forming from her temple to her cheek bone. White hot rage tore through him and he clenched his fists, resisting the urge to go after Mercer, he couldn't, not yet. Lifting a shaky had lightly traced the bruise along cheek.

Veronica let out a quiet moan and opened her eyes. "Logan?" she question, her eyes hazy with sleep and the last remnants of the drug coursing through her.

"I'm here," he assured her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Veronica smiled, turning into his caress. "I knew you'd come."

"I always will," Logan quietly promised.

Veronica nodded, "Mercer…he raped all those girls. Moe helped him, he drugged them…drugged me. I tried to hide in the closet, but they found me. I thought they were gonna-."

"I know," Logan replied, trying to keep his tone calm. "You're okay now. You're home."

Leaning forward he laid a gentle kiss over her bruised temple. Veronica turned, bringing her lips up to meet his. After a moment of hesitation Logan returned her kiss, deepening it and she sighed, bringing a hand up to curl around the back of his neck. Eventually he gave way to his conscience which was telling him he had no business kissing her in the state she was in, with the state their relationship was in, and pulled back.

Gently, he removed her hand from his neck, giving her knuckles a gentle kiss. "You should get some sleep and I have something I need to take care of."

Veronica nodded sleepily, settling back onto her pillow.

"I love you," Logan told her, needing to say it one last time, even if she wouldn't appreciate it or remember it in the morning.

Standing up he made his way to the door. He was almost out when he heard her call for him, turning around he met her gaze.

"I love you too."

Logan swallowed over the lump that filled his throat. Giving her a quick nod he turned and made his way out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** And so it goes

**Author:** alliegirl

**Rating: G-R**

**Summary:** This is a collection of LoVe drabbles and short stories

**Author's Note:** This is another story written in response to one of my own prompts that I left at comment_fic (on LJ)

**Prompt:** Veronica Mars, Veronica/Logan, You've never said that before

The shrill ring of his phone jerked Logan from his sleep. As he reached for the phone he shot a glance at his alarm clock on his bedside table and groaned. It was 2:37am

"No one I know would call this early," he snapped, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.

Silence greeted him.

"Hello," Logan said, pulling himself into a seated position.

Silence was once again the only response.

"Just great," Logan snorted. "Does your mommy know you're using her phone?"

When once again he received no response Logan decided he was done. "I'm hanging up. How about you put the phone away and go play in traffic or something."

"Are you happy?" A familiar voice, a voice he hadn't heard in years suddenly asked.

"Veronica?"

"Are you happy?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"Are you happy?" Logan returned.

"Duncan asked me to marry him."

Logan ignored the familiar twinge of pain her words inspired. "That's not what I asked you."

"I don't think I've been happy in a long time."

"What did you say?"

"I don't think I've been-"

"No," Logan interrupted. "To him."

"I haven't answered him yet. What do you think I should do?"

"Don't ask me that Veronica," Logan sighed.

"Don't you know me better than anyone?"

"I do, that's how I know you gotta make the choice on your own."

"I just want to be happy."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"I think that's normal."

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we'd..."

"Yes," Logan told her quietly.

"And."

"And I don't like to spend time regretting the past Veronica. It happened. We can't change it."

"Oh."

"Veronica, I'm here, I'm happy. I wouldn't change it."

"We're not seventeen anymore."

"No."

"I miss you."

"Veronica-" Logan began, unsure of what to say. It was the first time she'd ever acknowledge actually wanting him in her life in any way.

"Don't. You don't have to say anything. I just...I just wanted you to know." After a moments pause she continued. "Goodbye Logan."

"Goodbye Veronica."

Logan hung up the phone, considering what had just occurred. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to think about her and what she was doing with her life. Not entirely sure if he was making the right choice, Logan picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"No one I know would call this early."

A smile spread across his face. "I miss you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** And so it goes

**Author:** alliegirl

**Rating: G-R**

**Summary:** This is a collection of LoVe drabbles and short stories

**Author's Note:** This was written in response to a prompt candlewaxdreams left at comment_fic (on LJ) The prompt wasn't fully answered, but I have tentative plans on turning this into a fic sometime soon.

**Prompt:** Veronica Mars, Veronica/Logan, Spending the weekend in bed

Veronica woke up slowly, languidly stretching her sleep heavy limbs. A quick glance at her alarm clock told her it was 9am. It had been a long time since she had been able to sleep so late. A movement beside her caught her attention and she turned to find Logan awake and watching her.

"Hi," she greeted with a sleepy smile.

"Hi," he returned. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing," Logan laughed.

Veronica rolled her eyes but eventually laughed herself. It had been over a year since they'd had any real peace and quiet. Ever since their twins were born there had barely been a moment of calm in their house. With each of them working and at least one of their kids always on the move moments of calm had become rare and often sought.

However, today was their five year anniversary and the other night her father and Alicia had kindly offered to take Joshua and Daniel to stay with them for the weekend. Veronica and Logan hadn't wasted a moment packing up everything the boys would need for their stay before handing them over to a laughing Keith and Alicia.

"I almost forgot what it was like to not have to get up at seven o'clock every morning," Veronica said with a yawn.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "It's also nice not to hear Veggie Tales blaring through the house. I've had that damn cebu song stuck in my head all week."

Veronica chuckled. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"Well," Logan said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "Right now, I suggest we sleep in."

Veronica sighed, closing her eyes. "That sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** And so it goes

**Author:** alliegirl

**Rating: G-R**

**Summary:** This is a collection of LoVe drabbles and short stories

**Author's Note:** This was written in response to a prompt candlewaxdreams left at comment_fic (on LJ.) I might make this a longer fic one day.

**Prompt:** Veronica Mars, Veronica/Logan, "You constantly amaze me."

"We can't do this," Veronica weakly protested even as she arched her neck to allow Logan more room to play.

"Why not?" Logan asked as he forced her skirt up above her waist. "You said you were tendering your resignation tomorrow."

"I am."

"And you said your boss was an ass."

"He is," Veronica gasped as he pulled her hips to meet his.

"Then what's the problem?"

What was the problem indeed? Logan was right, there was no issue here. Her boss was downstairs along with all other staff members at the company's annual Christmas party, reveling in everyone's faked approval. It wasn't as if they were going to get caught and even if they did get caught, she was quitting, and it wasn't like she'd ever have to see these people ever again.

Decision made Veronica pushed Logan back, causing him to fall into the chair behind him, her boss's chair. She couldn't help the grin that spread over her face as she slid into his lap, her hands making quick work of his belt.

"You constantly amaze me," Logan smirked, pulling her in for another deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** And so it goes

**Author:** alliegirl

**Rating: G-R**

**Summary:** This is a collection of LoVe drabbles and short stories

**Author's Note:** This was written in response to a prompt candlewaxdreams left at comment_fic (on LJ.) I might make this a longer fic one day.

**Prompt:** Veronica Mars, Veronica/Logan, Testing out mattresses

"This one," Veronica said, pointing to the mattress before her.

"I don't know," Logan responded, sitting down and giving the mattress a few testing bounces.

"We've been at this for over two hours," Veronica complained, pacing before him. "We've been to more than three stores. I didn't even know there were that many stores in this area devoted strictly to the sale of mattresses. For the love of God, just pick one."

"Come one Veronica," Logan cajoled as he hooked a finger in her belt loop, pulling her to stand between his legs. "This is an important decision. This is going to be our first mattress, the mattress we sleep on," he slipped his hands under her shirt, gently rubbing her sides with his thumbs. "It's going to be the mattress we make love on. Do you really just want to 'pick one?'?"

"We've shared a mattress before," Veronica pointed out, trying to ignore the play of his thumbs over her stomach.

"Yes, your mattress or my mattress, but this is going to be our mattress. It can't be too hard or too soft, it has to be-"

"Let me guess," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "It has to be just right."

"Come on Mrs. Echolls; get into the spirit of the thing."

Before she could respond Logan pulled her down for a kiss, leaning back he pulled her down on top of him. After a moment of pause she allowed herself to be drawn into the kiss, enjoying the teasing slide of his lips against hers.

Someone cleared their throat.

Veronica pulled back and looked up into the eyes of the disapproving store manager. She quickly rose to her feet, trying and failing not to blush. "Hi. We'll uh, we'll take this one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** And so it goes

**Author:** Alliegirl

**Rating:** G-R

**Summary:** This is a collection of LoVe drabbles and short stories

**Author's note:** This was written in response to a prompt dreamer_marie left at comment_fic(on lj)

**Prompt:** Veronica Mars, author's choice, Duncan is the one who got murdered

A month after Duncan's death Veronica still finds herself making frequent trips to his grave. It still hurts to even think about him, and she is still prone to burst into tears at the most random moments. Her mom is gone, Lilly is gone –whisked off by her parent's to avoid the press, - Logan has been missing since the funeral, and her father is working long hours. She is alone in her grief and sometimes it hurts so much she feels as if there is a gaping hole in her chest.

The sound of rustling leaves reaches her and she turns to find Logan standing alone, staring at her, unsure.

"You can sit," she finally tells him.

Logan drops down next to her and they both stare straight ahead.

"I'm sorry," Logan eventually says, his voice tight with suppressed emotion.

"Don't," Veronica orders as tears fill her eyes. "You didn't do anything."

"My father killed Duncan."

"Yeah, your father slept with Lilly, tried to kill her," she paused, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "He killed Duncan. He did it, not you."

Veronica met Logan's gaze for a brief moment before turning her gaze back to Duncan's grave. She took a few shuddering breaths in hopes of keeping her tears a bay. It didn't help. A moment later the tears came. A moment after that she felt Logan's arm around her, pulling her into his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** And so it goes

**Author:** Alliegirl

**Rating:** G-R

**Summary:** This is a collection of LoVe drabbles and short stories

**Author's note:** This was written in response to a prompt left by candlewaxdreams at commentfic(on LJ)

**Prompt: **Veronica Mars, Logan/Veronica, snowglobe, smores, mistletoe

They sat opposite each other in front of their fireplace, a plate of freshly made smores between them. It was Christmas Eve and every year they opened one present each.

"Here," Logan said, handing her a box wrapped in green paper with a crooked bow.

Logan looked excited about seeing her open it so she teased him by taking her time, gently opening the gift.

"Come on," Logan urged.

"Don't rush me."

When she finally had the paper off she pulled off the lid and reached in, pulling out a snow globe. She vaguely remembered making an off handed comment about how her grandmother used to collect Snow globes, and how when she was younger she'd so wanted to take them off the shelf and play with them.

"Thank you," She smiled. "I love it."

"Look closer," Logan told her.

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion Veronica lifted her gift up and look inside. She saw a miniature version of their house complete with a tiny Veronica, Logan, and Backup.

"Oh my God! How did you-"

"Money talks," Logan smirk as he lifted a sprig of mistletoe above his head. "Feel free to thank me as you see fit."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but still made her way over to show him her appreciation.


End file.
